The Court of the Alpha King
by elisabethjj
Summary: Klaus is the Alpha King of the Twelve Packs of werewolves in the Americas. Caroline's pack was mostly slaughtered in a failed uprising against the Alpha King when she was a child. She grew up under the shadow of her traitorous bloodline. Now she is summoned to live at the Alpha's Court in New Orleans, and Caroline realises it's time to fight to not fade away.
1. Chapter 1

**The Court of the Alpha King**

_TVD; Klaroline; AU; werewolves_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to L. , Julie Plec et al.

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

In my nineteen short years, I'd been through a lot with my pack. We'd been through rebellion, slaughter and defeat. Weathered infamy and shame. Grown stronger together again through the quiet, hard years. That's what pack life is: belonging to your packmates. Living for each other as much as for yourself. Obedience to your Alpha. Loyalty to your brothers and sisters; fighting and laughing and hurting and learning together.

Like I say, I'd been through a lot with my pack.

Today was the first time I'd ever felt betrayed by them.

'Caroline,' someone was saying.

Blinking, I looked up and realised I had zoned out mid-conversation. Got lost in my own inner monologue of bitterness for a moment. I was in one of the smaller parlours in the Lockwood mansion—the spiritual and physical heart of the Mystic Falls werewolf pack. My pack. My home.

I was seated on a large armchair that threatened to swallow my diminutive teenage frame right up. To my left, by the fireplace, stood Tyler Lockwood—my pack Alpha and cousin. At twenty-three years of age, the burden of leadership fell heavy on my cousin's shoulders and these past months had cast shadows over his handsome face. To my right, suited, booted and impressively imposing, sat the Beta of the New Orleans clan.

Elijah Mikaelson was the second most powerful werewolf in the Americas, if not—arguably—the world. The elder brother of the Alpha King of the Twelve Packs had a reputation for honour and brutality, in equal measures. A lapse of concentration in front of him was nearly as unforgivable as it was stupid.

I tried to hide my shudder as I turned my attention to Tyler. I was awkwardly aware that it was not the first time he had called my name. My cousin's face was concerned, behind the impenetrable façade of the Alpha in command.

'Well,' Elijah spoke, interrupting the tense pause. His warm brown eyes seemed almost amused as he glanced between the two of us. 'I'll let you discuss my proposal between yourselves.' He gave Tyler a long, considering look. 'My brother's offer expires when I leave in the morning.'

'You'll have your answer by then,' Tyler answered, with his eyes narrowed.

We waited as Vicki Donovan, Tyler's pack Beta, appeared in the doorway and led Elijah away from the parlour. Vicki was as feisty as she was sharp, and I knew she would keep Elijah under a watchful eye for the duration of his visit. I'd watched Vicki prove herself time and time again these past years and, if my senses didn't deceive, she and Tyler were developing more than just a working relationship as Alpha and Beta of the pack.

Truthfully, it seemed likely that Vicki might soon vacate the position of Beta wolf to become my cousin's Alpha mate. I was happy enough with that scenario, since I certainly thought Tyler deserved the happiness of a true mate at his side and Vicki was both skilled and loyal, if a little brash at times. I wondered who would be made up to Tyler's new Beta if that happened though. Maybe Matt, Vicki's younger brother and, for what it was worth, my teenage sweetheart of days gone by. Perhaps Jeremy Gilbert: the Gilbert's had strong genes that had produced more than one Beta in the pack's history. There were so few of us left, after the rebellion. Mystic Falls was a decimated pack, made of orphans and battle survivors. Of the reigning bloodline, only Tyler and I remained. Our Alpha was the youngest in the twelve packs and we had no heirs; our future was uncertain.

This, of course, was the reason Elijah Mikaelson was in our home throwing propositions around like confetti.

My packmates and I were traitors.

Eight years ago, when Tyler and I were children, our pack conspired against the Alpha King—the leader to which all twelve clans in the Americas had pledged allegiance as part of one indomitable super-pack. Tyler's mother, my aunt, Carol Lockwood was our Alpha back then and her eldest son Mason was the idiot who forced his mother's hand and picked a fight with the Mikaelson family. Mason's arrogance was unrivalled and the fool believed that he could usurp the New Orleans Alpha—he was too powerful, said Mason; it wasn't right for an established pack with old and noble wolf bloodlines to bend at the knee to an Alpha outside of their own pack. Mystic Falls didn't need the super pack.

So, we rebelled. Well, not me, exactly. I was only eleven years old and kept back with the other children, kept away as much as possible from the bloody fighting that ensued. The final battle that destroyed my pack—when the Alpha King reigned down misery on the traitors who had turned on him—happened so quickly it was difficult to know how it started. I will never forget how it ended though. It ended with death, and blood, and fear. A generation wiped out. I was glad my grandfather, who's Fell blood ran in my veins, who's daughters lay slaughtered on their front lawn, was not alive to see his beloved pack brought so low.

Carol Lockwood, our Alpha, was dead. Her blood was warm on the Alpha King's face. Her sister—my beautiful, strong, loving mother—was haemorrhaging blood from a vicious wound in her abdomen. Mason's foolish heart lay next to him in the Southern dirt; his mate Jules's death was longer and messier. My mother's cousins, Logan and Meredith Fell, had survived the fight only to be executed over the bodies of their dead family. All my friend's parents, aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters met their ends—no family of our pack escaped the wrath of the Alpha King. When it was over, our pack of twenty-eight was reduced to seven.

We were allowed to live, but we were disgraced. Outcasts; traitors; disinherited.

A child Alpha, under the guardianship of Jeremy Gilbert's college-aged Aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric. Jeremy survived, as well as the two Donovan kids.

And me: Caroline Forbes. Daughter of Elizabeth Forbes. Granddaughter of Edmund Fell, of the long line of Mystic Falls alphas. Niece of the traitor, Carol-Anne Lockwood.

Me.

'You really want me to do this?' I asked Tyler.

He reached for my hand and pulled me from the armchair to stand in front of him. His eyes were troubled, even as his thumb smoothed over my hand that he kept clasped in his own.

'Care, please understand that I don't want you to be apart from our family. I love you. I will always love you. But you know that our duty is to our pack, to protect what is left of us. We cannot rebuild unless we are welcomed back into the werewolf community. As outsiders, as traitors, we are vulnerable. How many close calls have we had in the past years? We cannot risk fending off any more attacks from would-be heroes who think they can finish what the Mikaelson's started.'

I knew he was right. For all his youth, Tyler was a sensible, vigilant Alpha. In another time, another situation, he might have led our pack to greatness. Now, we were just trying to survive.

'We need to make peace with New Orleans.'

'Yes,' Tyler said, steadily. 'Though, I wish with all my heart there was another way to do it.'

There wasn't though. We needed the healing balm of the Alpha King's friendship, extended once again to the cleansed remains of a pack he had once held close as his own. We needed re-entry to the allied Packs; a seat at the political table, the security of running with the super-pack. We needed to atone for the sins of our fathers and pledge our renewed allegiance to the Alpha King.

We were lucky, I supposed, that New Orleans had been willing to welcome us back.

It left a bitter taste in my mouth.

'I don't believe you'll be unhappy there, Caroline,' Tyler said, earnestly. 'You'll be living at the Alpha's court, surrounded by more wolves that you've ever known. You'll be right in the heart of our world, experiencing and learning so much more than Mystic Falls could ever offer you.'

'I'll be their prisoner,' I said.

Tyler frowned.

'You'll be this Pack's ambassador. You're a princess of the Fell bloodline, cousin.' My Alpha squeezed my hand comfortingly. 'Don't let them forget it.'

He was right. Not that anyone in our small pack, in our small Southern town, referred to me by such a grand title. Still, I was my mother's daughter, of my grandfather's blood, descended from one of the oldest traceable werewolf bloodlines. The Fell's were werewolf royalty, and that blood was in my veins. No trampled rebellion nor the shame of a generation could take that from me.

I took a deep breath and tried to let go of my childish, sullen feelings of betrayal. My Alpha asked this of me. Yes, I would be a glorified hostage to ensure Mystic Fall's continued loyalty, but I could be of real use to my pack in New Orleans. If I could establish a place for myself there, our place in the super-pack could be properly cemented. My family could be safe and could finally start to rebuild, growing strong again.

The fire in my eyes must have shown, because Tyler smiled proudly at me.

'We'll travel together,' he said, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. 'I'll pledge our Pack's allegiance to Mikaelson and make sure you're properly settled. Care, thank you. I'm proud of you and… I know Liz would be proud too.'

I blinked back the tears as Tyler strode out of the parlour, no doubt to hunt down Elijah and play happy host for one more night. Shortly, we would follow Elijah to New Orleans and a new chapter of our lives would begin. A new world for Caroline Forbes. I wondered what the future had in store for me at the Court of the Alpha King.

* * *

_So...I'm loving the idea of this story. How about you? Werewolves. Love 'em. xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Court of the Alpha King**

_TVD; Klaroline; AU; werewolves_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to LJSmith, Julie Plec et al.

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

Tyler had been quiet for the last hour of the journey, but as we started approaching New Orleans itself he managed to snap himself out of his introspective fugue. I observed whitening knuckles as his grip on the steering wheel tightened and then he visibly seemed to will himself to relax back into the driver's seat. Probably for my sake.

The Alpha of a werewolf pack wouldn't traditionally be chauffeuring people around, but our tiny pack worked on more relaxed rules of etiquette than most. My cousin had always liked being behind the wheel and, today especially, I guessed it gave him two things he was craving: a last stretch of uninterrupted time with me before we said goodbye and a semblance of being in control before we reached Mikaelson's court.

We'd filled most of the ten hour drive with the idle, pleasant chatter of two people in denial—catching up on Mystic Falls gossip, reminiscing on those happy pack memories that no-one could take from us, just soaking up the comfort of each other's company. Then Tyler had lapsed into his moody Alpha mode and I knew he was contemplating the changes that we were about to face.

'You know there will be certain things expected of you at his court,' Tyler suddenly said.

'I know,' I answered. It wasn't a complete lie. I kind of knew. I'd spent the first eleven years of my life in a full sized pack at Carol Lockwood's Alpha court. I knew court life as well as you can know anything through a child's eyes. My instincts were to pack living and they would serve me well. Truth was though, I'd grown up in an outcast pack and never mixed in the kind of werewolf society I was about to be thrown into at the deep end.

'Our bloodline is considered royalty in the werewolf world. That doesn't change just because we've been out of favour a few years. History—both human and supernatural—is filled with families whose power and influence rises and falls. We do this right,' (_you_ do this right, I read between the lines) 'then this could be the start of our family's return to former glory.'

I sighed, and tried to calmly absorb the pressure of his words.

'I get it Ty. I promise I'm going to do my best.'

'All I'm saying is that, however you feel now, you are in a position of strength, Caroline. You are a Fell princess; do not let them forget it and do not let them walk all over you. The Mikealson's might rule the super-pack and yes you must be obedient to the Alpha-King, but you are no common wolf. Fell blood is the equal of Mikaelson blood.'

I considered what my Alpha was saying. Honestly, I wasn't sure I knew how to respond. I'd never had any problem with confidence—I knew my place in life back in Mystic Falls. In pack-life, I was the Alpha's cousin and wore my status well. At school, I had been the queen-bee of my social circle. Humans were drawn to that alluring quality that all wolves of an Alpha bloodline possessed; I was captain of the cheerleading squad for heaven's sake.

This was the first time in my life I felt like I might be out of my depth.

Tyler gave me a serious, considering look, and his mouth quirked up into a tiny smile that made his dark features twinkle.

'Werewolves fuck a lot, you know.'

'Tyler!' I spluttered, unsure where on earth he was going with the comment. 'What the hell?'

'I'm just saying, you need to know what to expect.' He chuckled lowly. 'Seriously, Care. It's not a side of pack life that you've really been exposed to in Mystic Falls. We haven't mixed with other werewolves at all, since you've been growing up. I don't want you to be caught unawares by the attitude at court to casual sex. I doubt anyone will be discreet about it and, well, when wolves live in larger packs their animal appetites seem to increase.'

'Ok,' I grimaced. 'Please stop talking.' I wasn't uptight about my sexuality—hey, I'd dated Matt during high school and we hadn't exactly just held hands for three years—but Tyler was my cousin. The closest thing I had to a brother. This conversation was quickly veering towards awkward.

'Just watch out.' Tyler turned his concentration back to the road. 'In some ways this is probably the best thing that could happen to you. You'll find out more about yourself and about being a werewolf than you'd have ever found out stuck in Mystic Falls, alienated from the community. Some of it might be a culture shock though. Wolves—especially the Mikaelson's—like to party hard. Being in a big and powerful pack only amplifies those behaviors. Running wild under the full moons, enjoying complete sexual freedom, taking what you want. But it comes at a price Care. Don't take it all at face value and don't trust anyone until they've proven themselves beyond doubt. Maybe not even then.'

'Got it,' I said, breathing out a breath of pure tension. 'Act like a princess, get into the Alpha-King's good graces, trust no-one and watch out for the orgies.'

Tyler huffed and shot me a half-amused look.

'That's about it, yeah.'

The phone in my lap buzzed and I glanced in the rearview mirror at the Jeep driving behind us, seeing Vicki gesture impatiently at me to answer her call. Tyler might have felt like driving us to New Orleans, but there was no way our pack would let the Alpha travel unprotected. Vicki and Alaric were riding right along with us.

I put my pack Beta on loud speaker and let the familiar tones of her voice drift over me as Vicki settled last minute thoughts with Tyler. We were nearly there and there was no more time—I had to mentally prepare myself for whatever would come next.

:::

The gates of the Mikaelson estate were heavily guarded and I didn't know why I'd expected anything less. The plantation started on the edge of the city and sprawled off for miles towards the bayou. Undisturbed space to run under the moon, I guessed. The house itself was—well, not really a house at all. A complex would be more accurate; maybe a palace. As Tyler drove us slowly up the long driveway, the impression was of moving into a carefully landscaped wilderness. A point where urban civilization met raw nature, and decided to start a love affair. It was breathtaking.

Tyler pulled the car to a stop in front of what appeared to be the main entrance. A grand stone staircase led up to a large porch, where I noticed the ornately carved wooden doors were already standing ajar. I recognized the familiar figure of Elijah Mikaelson standing atop the stairs, flanked by two other wolves.

Tyler turned to me and took my hand. Raising it to his lips, he kissed me sweetly, before throwing me a wink and muttering,

'Here we go.'

'Mr Lockwood, Miss Forbes,' the Mikaelson pack Beta greeted us with the impeccable manners I was quickly learning to expect of him. 'Welcome to New Orleans.'

'Elijah,' I heard Tyler respond to his greeting, as I climbed out of the vehicle and subtly tried to stretch my cramped muscles after the long journey. Quick as a flash, one of the wolves who had stood at Elijah's side was suddenly next to me, holding out a hand to escort me around the car and up the steps. He was handsome. His eyes were smoldering but mischievous as he released me, only to perform a small bow, in a slightly mocking way.

'May I introduce the Salvatore brothers,' Elijah continued. 'Damon,' he indicated the wolf who had escorted me up the stairs, 'and Stefan.' Stefan had still to move from his original position next to his Beta. His hands were clasped behind his back and his expression was stoic, but not unkind. He was as good looking as his brother, but less dark and definitely lacking that flirtatious gleam in his eye. He nodded at Tyler and I, then let his gaze drift pensively over the second car that had pulled up behind us. Jenna and Alaric were getting out of the Jeep, with the assistance of Damon Salvatore.

Tyler turned a meaningful gaze in my direction, and I dipped my head in acknowledgement. Of course, we both knew of the Salvatore brothers. Werewolves who line had served in the New Orleans pack for generations—even though their ancestors from centuries ago had actually been from Mystic Falls and part of that pack. I looked up at the entrance to this great palace in front of me and glanced back at the Salvatore's, taking in their urban chic designer wear and their strange, warrior-like movements. I somehow couldn't imagine Stefan or Damon sitting around the Lockwood estate hosting the annual Miss Mystic small town pageant, or shooting pool with the locals at the Grille on a Saturday night. They were killers—Rippers, to be more precise, if you applied the nickname widely associated with them. These were the wolves that the Alpha King of New Orleans sent to enforce his rules. The look Tyler was sending me now reminded me that they were not to be messed with.

The Salvatore's presence on the front porch greeting our arrival was a cold dose of reality, and I remembered what we—what my pack—were in the eyes of the seven allied packs. Traitors. Not to be trusted. I was scared to be here, anxious about what would happen to me next and wary of these strange wolves. To them, though, _we _were the threat. The potential troublemakers. The pack that had tried to kill the Alpha King.

I shivered at the thought. I did not want to be the Salvatore's enemy.

The four of us were ushered inside the great doors and into a foyer more splendid than anything I had ever experienced. The dark wood and high ceilings interacted delicately with the cleverly designed windows that kept the large room feeling light and airy; luxurious rugs and hand carved furniture brought the imposing space warmth and personality. Then there was the smell. I had never scented so many wolves in one place in my life. It made my senses fire into overdrive, unsure and on edge.

'Would you like to freshen up from your journey before seeing my brother?' Elijah offered, addressing Tyler. I'd seen Stefan Salvatore talking with yet another pair of young wolves, who had then started to unpack our bags from the cars and disappeared round the side of the building with them. Presumably the main entrance was not the route of choice into the guest quarters.

I personally would have loved a quiet moment to wash the road off my skin and check my hair, but my Alpha had other ideas.

'No,' Tyler's voice was clear and strong, sounding every inch the Alpha wolf he was. 'Let's get this done.'

Elijah gave a half smile—I almost thought he was impressed with my cousin—and raised a hand towards the corridor leading from right-hand side of the foyer. Elijah led the way, with Tyler, my packmates and me close behind, and the Salvatore brothers bringing up the rear.

'Don't worry, Princess,' Damon's voice came low and teasing in my ear. 'We'll have plenty of time to get to know one another after the big meet and greet.' I turned to glance at him, but he merely threw me a sexy wink and slipped back into soldier mode beside his brother.

We had reached another set of doors. These were wide and inlaid with gold, tracing swirling patterns into the surface. I could hear noise from behind them; I could scent a large number of my kind. I now understood why the rest of the corridors and rooms we'd passed had been empty and silent. Everyone was here.

The Alpha King had called every member of his pack, as well as, I guessed, every visiting wolf from the Twelve Allied Packs, to witness this moment. My blood ran cold. For a moment I was not sure if anger or fear was the dominant emotion inside me.

As Elijah pushed the doors open and strode forward into the room, my Pack Alpha with him, I gathered my wits about me and prepared to meet the wolves I would be living amongst for the foreseeable future. As was proper, I waited for Vicki, our Pack Beta, to go ahead of me at Tyler's side. Alaric grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly; we fell in line behind Tyler and Vicki.

Over a hundred people—werewolves and some who I could scent were not of my kind— had gathered to witness our arrival. I kept my chin high, my gaze steady and tried to ignore their curious, derisive or excited stares. I took in my surroundings. My first impression was that the room, nestled deep inside this rambling Southern palace, was little short of a throne room. Though decked out with all the modern fashion and clearly comfortable for frequent use, the spacious floor area and it's elegant arrangement of furniture served to highlight the focal point of the room: a raised platform at the top of the room, where several imposing, large armchairs were placed.

The largest and most prominent of those seats was occupied by a blue eyed, blond man. He looked to be in his late twenties. Rough stubble peppered his jaw and the neck of his charcoal Henley shirt revealed a clutch of rope and beaded necklaces. He was sprawled casually across the armchair, head tilted back and chuckling at something said to him by the leggy blonde at his side. As Elijah led our party through the crowd towards, well, the throne, I supposed, the man looked over to us and leaned slightly forward, expectantly. I felt the weight of his gaze as it swept across his brother, Tyler and Vicki, then to Alaric and myself. His power practically rippled across the room, such as I'd never felt before.

Niklaus Mikaelson. Alpha of the New Orleans werewolves. Alpha King of the Twelve Packs.

His gaze locked onto me, and my mouth went dry.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Court of the Alpha King**

_TVD; Klaroline; AU; werewolves_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to LJSmith, Julie Plec et al.

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

The room was heavy with expectation as my Alpha dropped to his knees before Mikaelson. Instinctively, seeing my Alpha kneel, I sunk down beside him, dragging my eyes from the Alpha King and to the floor. I could sense Vicki and Alaric following Tyler's lead as I had done.

I held my breath.

'Ah, young Tyler Lockwood,' the Alpha King said. His voice was set at a pleasant, almost charming lilt—his pack Beta's for elegance—but there was something hard, perhaps deadly, behind that genteel front that set my nerves on edge.

'My King,' I heard Tyler answer, plainly. There was a pause, full of the hungry anticipation of every wolf in the room, as we waited for Niklaus Mikaelson to speak again. Every instinct, every fiber of the wolf in me longed to take my Alpha, my beloved packmates, far from this place. Elijah had said his brother would welcome us back into the super pack, reverse our ex-communication; that we would be safe. Then again, what did I know about trusting the Mikaelson's? They were one of the most powerful werewolf bloodlines in our race's history, and the alliance of the twelve packs had propelled them to the top of the political hierarchy. Niklaus Mikaelson had no equal. My own Alpha—a prince of the Fell bloodline—kneeled at his feet. We were at his mercy.

'The Mystic Falls pack has been absent from my Court for too long,' Mikaelson spoke. There were rumbles from the assembled wolves; some agreement and a lot more disagreement, as far as I could tell. My eyes were still downcast so I did not see so much as felt the Alpha King's sharp look around the room, which silenced every wolf immediately.

'I would have friendship between our packs again,' he continued. 'Let us put the quarrels of another time behind us.'

Quarrels. The attempted assassination of New Orleans' newly ascended Alpha, on the heels of his father's death, by my unfathomably stupid packmate Mason Lockwood, Tyler's elder brother. The swift and merciless slaughter of nine tenths of my pack, reducing us to a handful of orphan cubs protected only by two barely adult wolves with no political agenda or aspirations. Don't get me wrong. I loved both Jenna and Alaric dearly. They had been parents, older siblings, guardians and protectors to the five of us child survivors. I was grateful every day that they had been spared the fate of our older pack members, but the whole thing was so coldly calculated it made me shudder.

Quarrels.

'Your pack is young, and,' the Alpha King paused delicately, '_free_, of the dangerous influences of the past.' My head jerked up at that, and in the split second before I regained control and bowed my head once more I saw that Niklaus smiled widely, showing his teeth. 'Tyler Lockwood, I invite you to pledge your loyalty once again to the Allied Packs and to me, as your Alpha King. If you do this, the Mystic Falls pack will be welcome again at my table. Your voice will be recognised among the Alphas of this alliance. Your children will enjoy the protection and the community of the allied packs.'

Without realising it, my eyes had risen again and I watched as the King jumped down from the dais and urged my cousin to his feet, looking earnestly at him as he spoke. 'Tyler Lockwood, I am offering you and your pack a fresh start.'

Hesitantly, now that Tyler was standing, I followed Vicki's lead and moved slowly to my feet.

The two Alphas were locked in a staring contest that seemed searching, rather than challenging, if I had to put a name to it. Before long, my cousin's hand rose to clasp Mikaelson's arm, in a mirror image of how the other man was gripping him.

'My King,' Tyler spoke, 'on behalf of my pack, I humbly and gratefully accept your offer.'

I flinched; my pride stirred, lowly in my belly. My insides boiled at hearing my pack Alpha verbally prostrate himself before another wolf. I knew how much it must have cost Tyler to say those words, and to mean them. He was a good Alpha—he knew our pack needed Mikaelson's forgiveness. Now, because of this alliance, he might live to be a truly great Alpha.

As if the Alpha King had sensed my inner turmoil—or maybe seen my involuntary tremor of a moment ago—his gaze slid from my cousin's face to mine, and his smile could only be described as wicked. Startling blue eyes and a mop of dirty blond curls lent Niklaus Mikaelson a face altogether too handsome to have caused as much destruction in his life as his reputation proclaimed. Yet his eyes also betrayed fierce intelligence, and perhaps it was that heady combination of brains and ruthlessness that meant this man had used his powers of destruction to build a strong kingdom. Niklaus Mikaelson was perhaps equally beloved as he was feared, and this I did not yet understand.

His knowing grin latched onto me, locking me in his sights.

The moment stretched on, with me caught in Mikaelson's gaze, and there was something electrifying, even thrilling, about being the object of such a man's attention. I felt Tyler's hand in mine—his fingers lacing through my fingers, pulling me back into the present. Into the strange room full of hostile curiosity.

'Allow me to introduce my Beta, Victoria Donovan. My packmate Alaric Saltzman. And this,' Tyler moved closer to me, in a protective gesture that he probably didn't even realise he had made, 'is my cousin, Caroline Fell Forbes, also of our grandfather Edmund Fell's bloodline.'

Tyler was making the appropriate formal introduction before another pack; letting everybody know that I, like Tyler, was of royal werewolf ancestry. In werewolf social hierarchy, Tyler and I were not insignificant, even amongst the exulted company the Alpha King had assembled in his lair today. It still made me feel somewhat like a pet dog rolled out and shown for its pedigree. I'd never had a chance to mix in this kind of society—I just wasn't used to the pomp and circumstance. I knew my place in my pack and my hometown. I had no real concept yet what it meant to the wider wolf community that I was a Fell.

'A pleasure,' said the Alpha King, still grinning benevolently. 'You've met my Beta, Elijah Mikaelson, I believe. My other brother, Kol, and my sister Rebekah…' He gestured to the dais behind him, to a handsome dark haired man who looked like a younger, cheekier version of Elijah and the bored-looking leggy blonde the Alpha King had been conversing with when we had entered the hall. I had thought she might be his mate, or at least a lover, but apparently this was his sister. Rebekah looked more like Niklaus Mikaelson than their dark haired brothers I supposed. She and Niklaus were paler of colouring generally, though both tall like the other siblings. They shared, I thought, the same look of confidence bordering on arrogance.

An angry snort drew my gaze to the side of the dais, near to Elijah, where a woman with fiery amber hair and striking green eyes was glaring daggers at my packmates and me.

'You can't be serious about this, Klaus,' the woman said. She was practically trembling with rage and I my muscles tensed instinctively, readying myself to deal with the potential threat. I felt my packmates bristle and do the same, Vicki and Alaric moving protectively closer to our Alpha. 'These traitors are the reason your brother is dead. The reason my children have grown up fatherless, the reason my mate was taken from me.'

Elijah stepped forward, moving to placate the woman who I now realised was his sister-in-law. The widowed mate of Finn Mikaelson, who had lost his life in the massacre at Mystic Falls. My pack had fought back that day and even though the New Orleans wolves easily had their victory, no battle is without its price. Klaus's brother Finn was one part of that cost.

'Sage,' Elijah said, soothing but with warning in his voice. 'Now is not the time.'

'How can you bear to live in the same home as that mad bitch Lockwood's own blood?'

'Sage—'

'I won't do it,' Sage said, angrily, and there were murmurs all round the room now, some of them sympathetic no doubt to Sage Michelson's point of view. 'I would rather take my children away from New Orleans forever than stay here and raise them amongst traitorous whores like her.' She jabbed a finger in my direction and I bristled at the unwarranted insult, growling low in my throat. Tyler's arm had shot out in front of me, no doubt to hold me back in case I tried to lunge at Sage.

There was no need though.

From one moment to the next, the Alpha King's demeanor had gone from jovial and welcoming, to the scariest creature I had ever witnessed. His eyes flashed yellow as a terrifying, powerful growl was torn from his throat. Niklaus' face twisted in annoyance as he towered in front of his sister-in-law.

'Do not dare to presume to tell me what I can or cannot do with my own Pack.' His voice was unwavering, demanding and chillingly polite. 'You may be part of this family, but I am your Alpha and you will respect my decisions. If you wish to leave this house, or this city, you are free to do so at any time. However, do not make the mistake of thinking my nephews will be going with you. They remain here with their pack.'

There was a collective murmur around the room at this proclamation. Sage gasped, shaking before the full force of her Alpha's displeasure.

'If you stay, then you abide by my rules,' Niklaus continued. 'The Mystic Falls pack is once again welcome at this Court. Caroline Forbes is my guest and a Princess of the Fell bloodline—she will be treated as such by members of this pack.' He stepped closer and from my vantage point I noticed the fullness and pinkness of his lips as he stared the rebellious wolf down. 'Is that clear, Sage?'

Sage's jaw snapped shut. Nodding once, she made a jerky bow to her Alpha and turned to leave the room. Klaus nodded his head towards his sister and Rebekah rolled her eyes before following Sage out of the room. The crowd parted to allow both Mikaelsons through. I breathed a sigh of relief as they left, though I knew that Sage would hardly be the only enemy amongst the assembled werewolves. There would be many who would not welcome Carol-Anne Lockwood's niece in New Orleans.

'My apologies,' Niklaus said, facing Tyler again, and I noticed his easy going grin was back in place, like nothing had even happened.

'I'll have someone see you to your rooms so you can freshen up before this evening's celebrations. Then we can welcome you back to the alliance in style.'

:::

Tyler, Vicki and Alaric would only be staying for a couple of nights, so they were shown to the guest wing. My residence at the Mikaelson's mansion would be of greater duration, so Elijah politely escorted me to the living quarters that had been prepared.

The place was simply huge. Elijah explained to me that over fifty members of the New Orleans pack lived full-time at the residence, as well as numerous other members of Klaus' Court who were on long-term visits from the Twelve Allied Packs. There were also rooms for visiting pack members, who made their usual homes in the city or further afield, in addition to the substantial guest wing we'd just left my packmates in. Communal living was standard practice for werewolf packs, though maybe not usually on such a grand scale. In Mystic Falls my tiny pack all lived together in the Lockwood house. Even before, when my mom and the rest of our pack were alive, we'd practically lived in one another's pockets. I'd been born in the Lockwood house—I'd been brought up there with the rest of the pack children. Those who didn't live at the mansion had lived in smaller properties on the grounds. With so few of us left though, I'd done the majority of my growing up in a much quieter environment than this New Orleans pack. I wondered how long it would take me to adjust, or if I ever would.

My new rooms were exquisite—the height of Antebellum charm. Inviting and unpretentious, with high ceilings and tall windows, the bedroom was dominated by a four posted bed in the new fashionable style, thankfully without a canopy. There was a spacious bathroom with a free standing bath tub, separate walk-in shower and the most beautiful black, white and dusky purple tiles underfoot. The living area had a genuine chaise longue, as well as an elegant writing desk in one corner. Living at Lockwood house I was used to being surrounded by the finer things in life, but I had to admit this was impressive.

'I trust you will be comfortable here,' Elijah said courteously. He really was a class act. It was all too easy to forget the stories about his penchant for ripping his enemies' hearts out of their chests. With all his restraint and careful words it was somehow harder to imagine Elijah doing violence than his tempestuous brother Alpha, but heart ripping-out kind of spoke for itself.

'I'm sure I will,' I said, looking at my numerous suitcases that had been deposited in the middle of the living room.

'Miss Forbes—'

I turned to Elijah, who seemed to be searching for the words he wanted.

'Yes?'

'I am truly sorry about Sage's tantrum today. I know you are smart enough to realise that you will be facing some prejudice within the pack. It is, I think, unavoidable, given the circumstances. However I do believe it is something that will be short-lived, once my packmates and our friends get to know you on a personal level. This will be your home now and while I know it might be a bit of a bumpy start, I am confident you will find a happy place here. For now, I want to assure you of your safety. I expect my packmates to be on their best behavior after our Alpha put Sage in her place this afternoon, but if there is a repeat of that kind of behavior it will be dealt with swiftly. You are our guest, and neither Niklaus nor I will stand for you being mistreated.'

Privately, I thought that there was nothing Elijah or his brother could do to make people trust or like me, given the checkered history of the Mystic Falls pack. The Alpha King could punish those who spoke out in his presence, but that wouldn't stop the thoughts in people's heads, their sly looks and their whispered insults. However, for my own sake I was willing to be optimistic.

'I can handle anything they throw at me,' I assured Elijah. 'My pack needs this alliance to work and I need to be here for that to happen. I'll deal with the rest as it happens.'

Elijah gave me a considering look for a long moment, then a small smile.

'Yes, I do believe you will. Well then, I'll leave you to get ready for dinner.' Then the Beta of the New Orleans pack was gone and, finally, I was alone.

I was tired, but there wasn't really time for a nap before the dinner celebrations started and, anyway, I was too hyped up to sleep. I busied myself unpacking some clothes and toiletries, enough to make myself presentable for tonight. I'd just finished pinning my hair up—I'd considered curling it but though I wanted to look nice I didn't want Niklaus and his pack to think I'd bothered to curl it just for their benefit—when there was a knock on the door.

It was Damon Salvatore, looking ruggedly handsome in his black designer shirt and jeans. He was propped up against the doorframe and gave me a not so subtle once over as I stood in front of him.

'Princess,' he said with a self-satisfied grin, then offered me his arm. 'Allow me to escort you to your home-coming party.'

:::

The party was in an actual goddamn banquet hall. Long tables, heavy chairs, flowers and candles and enough food to feed, well, a huge pack of werewolves.

Of course all eyes were on my pack as we entered the room. I was somehow still attached to Damon Salvatore's arm—a fact that had not escaped Tyler's attention. My cousin's smile had been somewhat forced as he greeted the two of us in the entrance lobby, but Vicki's soothing hand on his arm seemed to take the edge off quickly enough. Following Damon's lead, we moved through the crowd towards the table at the top of the room.

Nicklaus was lounging again in an oversized dining chair, easily commanding the attention his status deserved. I did my best to ignore the stares and hushed gossip as we drew closer to the Alpha King's table. I saw that the sister, Rebekah, was seated next to him, looking effortlessly alluring in midnight blue couture. For all her beauty, she seemed unmoved by any of the activity around her. As earlier, a bored half-sneer graced her face, marring the loveliness of her appearance. Unlike earlier, there was another girl with Nicklaus. A slender brunette with huge doe eyes and a flirtatious pout, pressed closely to the Alpha—she was practically in his lap and from where I was standing it did not look like Nicklaus had any objections. I watched as he traced his fingertips down the girl's bare arm, casually, like he touched her in this way every day. His lover, then? As far as I was aware, the Alpha King had not taken a mate. I wondered if we would be introduced, but as Damon steered me, along with my packmates, in front of Nicklaus's chair, the Alpha King looked up. Smiling that predatory grin that I was already becoming used to seeing on his face, he dismissed the girl with a gentle push against her shoulder. She moved away easily enough, though I saw the annoyance flash through her eyes before she could school it.

'Tyler, mate,' Nicklaus greeted my cousin. 'Let's find everyone a seat and then we can get festivities under way.'

'Great,' Tyler said, firmly and with enough enthusiasm that I almost believed him. It was a mixed day for him, I knew. As our Alpha, Tyler had succeeded in taking the first steps to ensuring our pack would survive this generation and reclaim our former greatness. As a man, he was about to leave behind one part of his very small family. It was not like we would never see each other again, but this was a big upheaval. For so long, our small pack had been everything to each other. I was the only blood relation Tyler had left and, until he took an Alpha Mate and produced children, his only heir. Leaving me in New Orleans was no easier for Tyler than it would be for me.

There was a space for Tyler at Nicklaus's table. As well as Rebekah, the other Mikaelson siblings also graced the table. Next to Elijah, I recognised Francesca Guerrera, another pack Alpha of the alliance. It had been a lot of years since I had seen her, when I was a young child, but Tyler had made sure we kept as updated as possible about what was happening in the world outside our pack. It could have meant the difference between life and death. We certainly had our share of close calls after becoming pariahs of the werewolf community. The other brother, Kol, was watching me with dark, interested eyes, and when I caught him staring he merely smiled and raised his wine glass in my direction. I noticed belatedly that Alaric and Vicki had been seated on one of the long tables, with Stefan Salvatore and a dark, curly haired woman with delicate, elfin features. There were just so many of my kind here and not knowing any of them was overwhelming. I steeled my nerves, thinking that I would no doubt be here long enough to get to know every wolf in the place. At least Sage did not appear to be present, so I would be spared a repeat encounter with her tonight.

Damon began to guide me towards my own seat, on the table with his brother, when the Alpha King's voice rang out across the short gap between us.

'No need to be hasty, mate. There's room enough for Caroline right here.'

I turned and found Nicklaus with a beguiling grin on his face, gesturing courteously to the chair next to his own. The one his dark-haired friend had so recently vacated. I felt my cheeks flame as Damon chuckled and released my arm, good-natured and smooth as anything.

'Can't say I blame you, Klaus,' he said with a smirk.

Gingerly, I walked to Nicklaus's side and took the hand he offered to draw me to the place at his side. His hand was warm and surprisingly delicate. I shivered, in spite of myself.

'Well then,' Nicklaus said, looking round the room like a kid on Christmas day. He raised his arms in a gesture that encompassed every person in the room—all his people. I saw a flash of dimples as I chanced a quick glance at the Alpha King's face. 'Let the healing begin.'


End file.
